


The Kiss

by Alithea



Series: Numbers Alternates [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of The Number Alternates. An Alternate history of Nine (Noin) and her relationship with Eleven (Une).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [The Kiss](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcmsoYLjVXk) by Phillip Glass.

Noin didn't want to share the room with Une. She even made plans to sneak out so she could sleep in Zechs' room, but found that Treize's father had much better hearing than she thought he did. She lay irritated on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Could you pout a little quieter," Une asked from her bed. "Breathing harder won't make things any better."

Noin scowled and rolled over. The floor was not comfortable. She stared through the darkness at the door.

"He's not going to risk it," Une stated softly. "Mr. Khushrenada is a very light sleeper. You could wait for hours, and he'd still hear it if either of you tried to sneak over to each other."

She felt her temper rising, and clenched her fists together.

After a few more minutes Une said, "You could just share the bed with me. It's not like I bite."

Noin was about to say something, because she remembered what Zechs had said about Une, but then she swallowed it down and climbed into the bed anyway. It was a far better idea than staying on the floor and not being able to go out riding in the morning because of a stiff back.

Une turned away from her and smiled.

****

The club was too dark. Most of the light came from the single candle at each table; there was also some residual glow from the spotlight hitting the tiny stage, and the candelabras at the bar. Noin was comforted by the darkness, but not the company that had followed her to the establishment.

There was a gun in her purse, and a small knife tucked into the garter on her thigh, but in such close quarters with such low visibility her likelihood of success at using either was clearly diminished.

She could smell the blood on the woman's hands, and saw a spark of danger in her brown eyes. She had come to the club to mourn in private, but the woman across from her wanted to keep her from it.

"Do you want to know who it was," the woman asked softly, coldly. Eleven was never very nice to her. The Lady used to flirt with Noin if she saw her. But the real Une, the real Une always took a middle ground with her that she never understood.

"Of course," Noin said it without really thinking. She already had a feeling. She already felt she knew the answer, and she just couldn't decide what to do with it. She almost didn't want it to be true. But the smile on Sally's pale, dead face spoke volumes to her. It gave her the clues to the most vicious joke in the world.

"Good," Eleven said. She inched closer to Noin and put her hand on her thigh near the knife. "You don't mind if I take this do you?"

She shook her head and shivered slightly as Eleven removed the weapon from her garter. It was placed on the table and sparkled under the dim candle light.

"I think you know what I'm going to tell you, Nine." Eleven squeezed Noin's thigh gently. "I have the proof. It's not just vicious hearsay." She reached over and grabbed Noin's purse.

"Then tell me," Noin said sharply. "Stop being cruel."

"No." Eleven sighed and then said, "Don't disappoint me."

"What?"

"She deserved better than you, and your little games. I'm really only helping you because I know the sting of such a loss."

Noin shut her eyes, remember Eleven's former protégé. She nodded. "Tell me."

"Six did it. The evidence is locked away in Une's secret getaway. You remember the place?"

Noin nodded.

"And you never told Six about it. She remembers that. That small kindness, and show of...whatever it was."

Eleven placed a small key on the table and then stood up. She stepped away and Noin quickly lost sight of her.

She picked up the key and whispered. "It was...affection."

*****

Noin had found the place accidentally. She had been searching for Zechs when she stumbled upon the tiny bunker, or fort, or whatever it was called. For a hole in the ground it was actually quite lavish, and Une had been inside with a book and a portable radio listening to classical music.

"There's an extra pillow by the chest over there," Une had said without looking up from her very thick novel. She had a red silk ribbon tied in her hair, but there were still shorter strands of hair that hung in her face.

Noin took a seat and leaned against the wall, pulling her long dark hair over her shoulder. Then after a few minutes she asked, "What is this place?"

"It's a hideout," Une said. "They used to use it for hunting or something, but Trieze helped me turn it into my own private corner of the world."

"Why?"

"So I could stop worrying about you lot sneaking into my room and stealing my things."

Noin shifted guiltily on her pillow.

Une looked up from her book and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I figured one of you would find this place eventually. The estate is only so big."

"I won't tell him."

Une set her book down and tilted her head slightly. She had an odd expression on her face. Then she picked the book back up and resumed her reading. "Thank you," Une said softly, "You are welcome to stay however long you like. I have some lighter reading in the chest."

*****

Nine couldn't move. She had tried, but failed. She wondered if she died if Eleven would avenge her death too. She was a complete failure. She tried so hard, and then he actually shot her. Zechs, Six among the Numbers, her long time friend and lover, had shot her.

Tears streamed down her face. That cop had called her weak, and he had been right. Eleven was disappointed in her too probably, or would be. She could barely see in front of her. And then she heard boots on the pavement. She barely registered the flashing ambulance lights.

"Lucrezia, if you die, I will never forgive you," a voice whispered in her ear. "All she ever wanted was for you to stand up for yourself. If you die she'll be one step closer to disappearing forever."

*****

From the doorway of the small gym on the Khushrenada estate Noin watched as Une finished her workout routine. Her eyes were fixed on the tone of Une's abs, so much so she barely registered the comment the young woman had made.

"I what?" She asked, shaking her head and meeting Une's eyes.

"I said, "I like your haircut. It suits you better."

"Does it?"

Une walked up to her. "Yes. You look more like yourself."

"I-"

"Don't ruin the moment by arguing with me," Une whispered, and then kissed her suddenly. "One day you'll finally get it," she said and stepped away.

*****

Noin noticed the car as soon as she stepped out of the hospital. It pulled right up to her and the window rolled down.

"Lucrezia," the woman said.

"Jo?"

"For the time being." Josephine Une leaned over and opened the door. "Please let me escort you to your temporary lodgings."

She slid into the car. "You think he'll come after me."

Jo nodded and then said, "He won't come for you personally. He'll treat you like a loose end."

"Like always."

Une chuckled. "Catching on."

Once the door shut the car drove on. Noin shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have an offer for you, if you can stand it," Une said after a while.

"Oh?"

"I'm starting a new group with the support of some overseas backers. "Preventers."

"Preventing what, exactly?"

"The complete upheaval that's bound to follow His Excellency's death. I just can't have any workaday criminal group try and take over this city. He had a vision after all." She smiled broadly. "Unless you have reservations about working for me."

"You or Eleven?"

"Both. We've reached an arrangement. But..."

"But?"

"We need a compass."

Noin blinked, and then her mouth opened slightly. "That's what he meant. Why did he-"

Une put a finger to Noin's lips. "I wouldn't dwell on that thought for very long. You do need a haircut though."

"I actually wanted to try growing it out again."

"And there you are again."

Noin nodded, "I will try not to disappoint you."

"But you never have."

*****

She had gone instinctively to Une's hiding place. She felt unsure of herself. Une was not there. She lay down and turned the little radio on. After a few minutes she was fast asleep, and then she woke. It was dark except the slight glow from a portable lantern. The light flickered strangely off of Une's glasses.

"Running away?" Une asked.

"No. I just needed a break," Noin replied.

 

"I told Treize not to let the others worry."

"Oh."

Une removed her glasses and said, "It gets pretty cold out here."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"I don't have any blankets out here, but there is an old cabin not too far away."

Noin closed her eyes. "Sounds nice."

Une leaned over her and kissed her softly. Noin wrapped her arms around the young woman's neck and returned the kiss. They laid in each other's arms for a time before seeking out the warmer cabin, neither knowing how important such a choice would be.

End.


End file.
